Devil's Night Raid
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: In a twist of fate Vergil is not confronted by Mundus when he finish in the underworld and time later he reappears as an Imperial general commanding an army of humans and demons, eventually Dante learns the whereabouts of his brother so he decides to find out what he plans unaware that obscure interests have its eyes in both twins. Preview of the fic
1. Chapter 1

**Devil´s Night Raid**

**Disclaimer: Neither akame ga kill or Devil may cry belongs to me**

**Author Notes: this is a preview of a possible fic that i could make in the future, beforehand I apologize because the English is not my native language.**

**Imperial Capital-10:30 pm Location unknown **

A man in his 20s wearing the typical uniform imperial and a blue coat watched from a window with an obvious distaste the city that stretched to the horizon_**-The members of the Empire are so sure of their superiority towards the rebels that is pathetic-**_ said someone from the shadows and then get behind the upper and continue his report he was a man of about 30 years of fine features brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing dark clothes and a red scarf_**- they Fail to realize that each day that passes the revolutionary army becomes stronger with every soldier who defected to their ranks and that's not counting the huge popular discontent that the policies of the Prime Minister and that pathetic puppet " the emperor" have caused -**_ then in that moment comes through the window a flock of bats that come together to give birth a woman dressed all in black, with white skin and red eyes like fire.

_**- Shadow what did you expect? they are the epitome of all the flaws that you humans have and that's not counting that ball of crap that is the prime minister of this pathetic country-**_ commented contemptuously the devil his partner and then go to their boss_**-Though I suppose you already knew all of this General as there are few things happening in the empire of which you are not aware right -**_ then the man turns around and they can see his face. He was someone with fair skin gray platinum hair combed back, cold blue eyes and had an extremely cold and indifferent expression.

_**-Indeed, but that's not important this pathetic and decadent empire is just another means to our ends so when the time comes we will leave this country, after all we are already close to our goals and my brother is doing his role in this little drama splendidly-**_ said the eldest son of Sparda to his subordinates.

**/**

**On the outskirts of the capital**

A large number of demons and imperial soldiers were facing the two most powerful members of Night Raid, one was a girl with long and smooth black hair, white skin and red expressionless eyes e dressed in black and armed with a katana with which open her way through waves of enemies that attacked her, while the other was a man of 20 years of European features with white hair and blue eyes red dressed and armed with a dark blue claymore and pistols with which he annihilated all opposition that got in their way at that time both end up side by side surrounded by their adversaries –_**Tired Akame? Because there is still much to finish- **_'said the white-haired as he shot a soldier with one of his pistols and a demon cut it in two with his sword, the girl did not say anything and with one spin on her axis cut the head of all the enemies around her with her sword finishing back to back with your partner.

_**-Not at all and you Dante, since we are still missing several obstacles to reach our objetive-**_she said with her typical serious voice but with a small smile Dante also smiled confidently and somewhat arrogantly replied to his partner.

_**-Just now done with these stupids to continue because something tells me that whatever it is that Vergil is looking for its here or at least a clue to find it-**_he said as he continued to fight his way through their enemies.

_**/**_

**Location unknown**.

In a completely dark room a man was sitting on a throne, even though he was indistinguishable by the darkness his golden eyes glowed in the dark with a cruel and unholy glow At that point he invokes a sphere that showed him everything that had done Dante and Vergil since their arrival to the empire, seeing this the creature smiled cruelly and commented to himself_**- ... Sons of Sparda, your resistance to the destiny is useless because every single choice you make will bring devastation, every choice you make only release even greater evils and at the end we will be the only victors so enjoy your pathetic world while you can because our authority cannot be negate.-**_At that point he was to leave the room and with a smile that was ominous because very soon he will fulfill the role that was assigned to him and definitely he will enjoy every minute of it.

_**/**_

_**Final notes**_**:That's all for now my dear readers as you have noticed Vergil here is a general of the Imperial army and plans to use his army of humans and demons for their purposes, Dante is in Night Raid to stop the plans of Vergil and the empire and everyone being manipulated by the mysterious figure in the darkness.**

**As couples I dont know Since I'm torn between DantexAkame or DantexEsdesse.**


	2. Chapter 01: A Devil come to the empire

**Chapter 01: A Devil Arrives to the empire**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Akame Ga Kill or Devil May Cry **

**Southern Region of the Empire **

On the outskirts of a city in flames the liveless bodies of their defenders were scattered on the ground tinting it crimson with their blood while the screams of terror residents echoed in the night while in the military camp which is at the outside city senior officers were meeting the army officers who had ordered the massacre of the city_**-Lord Vergil as you have ordered we razed the city and wiped out all who did not surrender on it-**_ said with a deep voice a demon dressed with black armor and red eyes_**- and I have insured that the troops behave and not act as rabid dogs-**_he finished his report to what vergil who was dressed in a black officer uniform with a blue coat nodded at the words of his subordinate.

-_**Perfect Alastor it will be counterproductive if our troops begin to act like the degenerate jackals that are the rest of the imperial army, besides we can divide the spoils of war later among the troups-**_ at that time he turns to another of his officers who was present he was a man of brown hair and eyes and fair skin wearing black clothes and a red scarf armed with a sword he carried in his _**back -Shadow you get what we came for?-**_The man smiled faintly and said to his superior.

_**-Of course general or you were expecting something different from me-**_The half-demon smiled coldly at the news because that meant they could soon leave this corrupt country.

_**-Perfect, all the pieces are falling into place and very soon we will reach our goal-**_Then a smile groove face of the three men present because they could soon stop this charade and pursue his true goal.

/

_**On the Northern border of the Empire**_

A man in his 20 years of European features, white skin, white hair and eyes a dark blue almost gray dressed in red and with the case of a guitar in the back was heading towards the empire with a serious expression on his face_** -what the hell are you plotting Vergil because it is not normal for you meddling in human business and less join something like the imperial army**_-meditate the other son of Sparda Dante the latest information he had received concerning his brother from his new clients the revolutionary army of the empire, there was no need to be a genius to know that they had hired him to take care of his brother but he did not care since he knew that whatever it is that hatched his twin was nothing good,_** -but well if you have been so attentive for our family reunion much the least I can do is show up Right Vergil!-**_he commented aloud to no one in particular with a fierce smile on his face at the prospect of returning to face his brother in combat.

**40 Minutes later Imperial Highway **

Dante followed his way quietly when the smell of blood fills his senses so he quickly goes to the site to help any survivors who might be there when he sees something that greatly surprised and angers since of some soldiers were slaughtering a village his pulse was cooled when he see how some soldiers were going to kill a mother and her children that brought back memories of a similar situation in his past so without hesitation unsheathed his guns and opened fire blowing up their heads before heading where they were _**-are you all well-**_Dante I ask the woman who answered relieved.

_**-Yes thanks Foreigner but the people in the town are being slaughtered by the imperial soldiers and I don't know if we can get out of here alive-**_ Dante observed around and realized that in fact they could be the only survivors so he takes rebellion out of his guitar case and tells the mother with a seriousness atypical in him.

_**-don't worry I will draw their attention away so all of you can escape-**_ the woman and her children watched surprised at Dante since he was willing to risk his life for them so with tears in her eyes thanked the demon hunter.

_**-Thanks for saving us foreigner I thought that my children and I were going to die along with everyone else in our village when they attacked -**_he only dedicate a confident smile at them and says as he heads towards the village with Rebellion and ivory in each hand.

_**-don't thank me yet since is not safe yet, I'll go into the town to see if there is someone alive and get rid of some rabid animals so you escape Seize that opportunity to run away-**_The woman takes her children and escapes into the woods while Dante stopped a moment to make sure they had escaped once made a rather fierce smile appears on his face as he points his gun at a imperial soldier off guard_**-Lets Rock!-**_Dante said loudly and then shot in the head at the soldier who blew up he in a shower of fragments of bone and gray matter that attracted the attention of the other soldiers who began to surround him with their weapons drawn_**-I see that all you are good at killing innocent civilians but tell me something can any of you do that when your victim can fight back?-**_ he ask with a sadistic smile on his face.

_**- Who the hell do you think you are foreigner to attack us, we are the imperial army and we have been given the order to destroy this town and do what they want with their inhabitants-**_ She said arrogantly one of the soldiers to Dante but before he could say or do anything more is cut in two by Rebellion and before the others could react with some accurate shooting from Ivory he killed those around him.

_**- Come on I have enough to send you all to hell-**_ Dante said the other soldiers heading towards him with their weapons drawn he was launched against them and with a swing of his sword he decapitated all the soldiers surrounding him and then throw Rebellion to one of the soldiers who was pierced by the sword in the chest and impaled on a nearby building by the force with which launched the sword and then unsheathe to ebony and open fire on soldiers killing several as he scrambled towards his sword blocking attacks with his guns and striking back with them or with kicks and blows that broke the bones of soldiers incapacitating or killing them on the spot.

At that moment a soldier armed with a rocket launcher yells at him _**-take this motherfucker - **_but Dante just leaps on the missile and use it as a skateboard while he shoot the soldiers and then raised it before plummet it directing against the soldier who shoot it and jumping from the missile before it impacts against the soldier who shot killing him and the soldiers who accompanied him.

Then he lands on the ground near his sword and take it sheathing it and then Dante turns to face the remaining soldiers who instinctively step _**back -Oh please don't run because this party is just starting-**_Dante smiled sadistically before running towards the soldier to start another fray when a gust of icicles are shot at him but he repels them with his pistols then the person who shot then appears; a woman of about 25 years old of fair skin, long azure hair and blue eyes with a sinister expression on the face dressed in a white military uniform and armed with a huge rapier when Dante see her Dante smiled confidently and said pointing her with his sword_**-Really this party is getting better and better and finally a girl have come and I thought this was getting boring-**_ but then he put a serious expression on his face_**- tell me something cutie Why on earth you and those soldiers have butchered this town?**_-She only broad smile and replied.

_**Well I could tell you it was because that were orders from the prime minister for supporting the rebels, but if I'm honest I did it because they were weak and the only thing that serve the weak is to be the food for the strong-**_then she attacks Dante with her sword but he blocks he attack with Rebellion making both swords collide and throw sparks by the friction-I see that you are not just all talk because very few can block my attack-said positively impressed the woman to Dante who only applied more force at his attack and pushed her back and then try to cut through her stomach with rebellion but she then smiles sadistically and shoots more icicles sparda son who blocked them but she stabs him using his distraction in the heart _**-but unfortunately were not that special-**_she told him at the demon hunter and then withdraw his sword and removed his body.

_**-Seriously you value me so little cutie you break my heart-**_ dante's voice startled the woman who could not dodge when Dante shot his guns at her but these apparently did not a lot of damage because she got up from the floor without scratch_**-So I'm not the only one who can evade death, but although I would like to stay and play a little more I have to go and get ready for the party that my brother is going to arm-**_Dante said to her before leaving the forest and continue his path_**-Adios cutie-**_ Dante said before disappearing into the forest.

She could only watch as he left with a blush on her face and her heart pounding furiously before smiling brightly _**-**__why my heart beats so hard could it be that I finally found my soul mate?!__**- **_ Thought she flushed to then calm down and think more clearly _**-**__Well if that's the case then the next we met I will not let you escape my love__**-**_ she thought before leave the site.

_**/**_

A shiver ran through the neck of Dante as he walked through the woods looking again the path to the road_**-**__why the hell I have a feeling that things have become more difficult for me__**- **_thought the son of sparda about the strange feeling he had but it gave no importance and kept going.

**/**

**Author Notes: Well Dante Has come to the empire to stop The plans of Vergil and company, Vergil Have and army and he is search of something and Esdesse have now a little crush with Dante. In the next Chapter Dante encounters Night Raid Vergil show a bit of the power that he have in the empire and I apologize because English is not my native language and what grammatical errors could be here is because of that.**


End file.
